1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to conduits and more particularly to a fluid conduit having an improved type of sealed connection to a connector.
2. Prior Art
A conduit connector is usually applied to a water hose or the like by crimping a sleeve directly over and into the hose body. This may damage the hose body and eventually the connection may loosen and allow water leakage from the assembly. Certain other connectors are connected to water conduits in other manners, such as by brazing, clamping, swaging etc., depending upon the particular nature of the conduit and the connector. Most of such connectors and methods of connection are relatively expansive and/or relatively inefficient, frequently permitting leakage of water and other liquids through the connection after a period of use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, inexpensive, simple, easy to install system for connecting a connector to a fluid conduit which will result in a liquid tight seal and will not damage the conduit.